Behind the Mask
by Celtyfoof
Summary: Sometimes, people become someone that they have never been before. Someone that was crafted to hide an inner desire, memory, or even fear. Haven't you ever wondered what truly is behind that mask. Who is he really? Who is, The Master of Dimensions?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Some people say time is irrelevant. Time and space, methodically coinciding with one another each within their own dimension. What is out there? Many a people before you have wondered and yet few have ever really uncovered the truth. There once was a man born of darkness who entered the worlds. His father was the greatest magician of all time, said to have created life when nobody else could. That man who was a boy would grow up in an ancient tribe, where he would be shunned because of the creations his father had made. Shunned, because the boy was different from all the rest. That boy, his name be saved for a later time, hid his face behind a mask. His face fixed in an eternal smile, so that nobody could see him cry. He was a monster, a joke, a jester if you will, all because of two words: The Pixls.

The story of the pixls long lost, is one not many have heard. It started with twelve, the twelve pixls. A man by the name of Demetri crafted the twelve. He journeyed to the Underwhere with his son in search of souls, souls that had been lost too soon to harsh game endings. Using his magic, Demetri created life out of the deceased causing commotion in the living world. The tribes were unhappy and therefore banished Demetri to wander the worlds aimlessly. Much would come from the pixls; wars and heartbreak, but eventually the ancients, the four sages, would find just how useful Demetri's inventions were.

Back to the boy, at just nine years of age, two years after his father's banishment, the boy began to master his magic. Time and space were always his particular interest wanting to know what was beyond the world he called home. It was a lonely life, but the boy cared not. All he wanted to do was to make his father proud. His first major breakthrough, was the creation of his own dimension. One that would become his personal weapon. He created Dimension D. This became the boy's second home, it's electronic panels and shimmering green light were more reassuring than anything for it reminded him of his father's lab.

There were four children that took quite interest in the poor boy. Their names were Merlimbis, the town's sweetheart, Merlight, the most peculiar, Merloo, the brightest boy in the tribe, and Merlumina, the most patient. They were quite famous amongst the people of their land, exceptional children they would say. Why is it that they would think so much about such a misfit. The young boy learned much from Merlight, for they both studied different dimensions. With Merlo and Merlumina, the boy talked greatly on knowledge and the future. Then there was Merlimbis who had stolen the boy's heart.

Sometimes, people become someone that they have never been before. Someone that was crafted to hide an inner desire, memory, or even fear. Haven't you ever wondered what truly is behind that mask. Who is he really? Who is, The Master of Dimensions?


	2. Chapter 2: The Childhood

The Childhood

"Dimentio, why do you always wear that mask?" Merlimbis asked as she adjusted her glasses. The purple frames always seemed to droop to the right.

"Why do you wear glasses?" He responded.

"Well, I couldn't see without them," She chuckled while sitting next to him.

"Well... in a way I couldn't see without my mask. Like the chameleon I must disguise myself." Was his answer.

Merlimbis thought before responding, "You know, I kinda like it. Besides, purple is my favorite color." For the rest of the afternoon, the inquisitive Merlimbis watched over Dimentio as he wrote in his little book about the dimensions. It was at that moment that Dimentio really started to like her. Sure, he was only nine, but there was something about the little girl that made him so happy.

One night, the five children were sitting on a hill watching the stars when suddenly one shot across the sky.

"Make a wish," Merlimbis breathed. At that moment all five children closed their eyes.

"I wish for knowledge," Thought Merloo.

"I wish for love," Thought Merlimbis. Another star shot across that sky at the moment.

"I wish for magic," Thought Merlight.

"I wish for strength," Thought Merlumina.

Dimentio was different though. He didn't wish for anything any other child would want. He wished for vengeance.

"I wish to destroy those who have hurt my father," Thought the little boy. The four children that would become the sages giggled at their silly little wishes like any other nine year-old, but Dimentio looked straight up into those stars with seriousness in his eyes. His thirst for revenge had been born.

Dimentio spent much of his childhood in Dimension D, perfecting it and allowing himself to bend its properties at his whim. Little did he know what he would grow up to do with it. There came a day when Dimentio and his friends were twelve that he brought them all into his dimension.

"This is interesting," spoke Merlimbis, her voice soft and melodic.

"I have spent much time on it," Dimentio smiled, but of course, nobody knew he was smiling for he always was.

"This is so fascinating!" exclaimed Merlight who was intrigued by the advancement of the dimension, "I've always wanted to see something like this. What if someone could just flip between dimensions, life would be so much different."

"We only see what our minds perceive. There is so much more out there, but we must be willing to find it," responded Dimentio as he bent his dimension so that his friends could have a place to sit.

"I've been thinking," said Dimentio, "What if we worked together?"

"What do you mean?" Merlimbis asked as she sat down at the table.

"We all have something we want from this world, why don't we work together?" Dimentio thought aloud hoping Merlimbis would agree with his plan.

"I think that's splendid!" She exclaimed, "We can go on so many adventures, and help so many people!"

"Yeah, help people..." Dimentio responded remembering the only thing he truly wished to do with their combined power.

"Well... I have something to show you four as well," said Merloo. He brought out a bright white journal and opened it to the first page.

"There is nothing written there," Merlumina noted.

"Well, not yet," Merloo responded, "I thought we could fill it together, with all the stuff we learn. It would be fun I would think."

Merlight asked "What do you guys say? I think that's a wonderful idea. We can start with you Dimentio! How did you make this place?" Dimentio remained silent as he gazed at his friend's excited faces.

"It was something my father taught me," Dimentio muttered averting his eyes from those of his friends.

Merlimbis's face grew somber, "I'm sorry Dimentio, we didn't mean to bring him up."

Dimentio sighed, "Some things are best left covered." Merlimbis gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

She smiled, "Why don't we talk about something else? I hear that the warriors from the Sammer's Kingdom are visiting next fall!"

Thus started the adventure of five plucky children. Together they vowed to gather the knowledge they collected within a journal to aid people in all of the worlds. However, nobody knew the true darkness that Dimentio held within his heart. Nobody knew what was behind the mask.


	3. Chapter 3: The Teen Years

The Teen Years

"I've been working for almost sixteen years on this," Dimentio breathed as he marveled at the fully polished Dimension D, "This is all I could have ever imagined." In its plainest state the walls looked like that of a motherboard with wiring throughout the room. Only Dimentio could change it all with a single thought. Tucked under his arm was the journal that he wrote everything in, all of his work and discoveries.

"You would be so proud father. If only this could have been finished to save you from your prison. Alas it is too late, like the flower you have withered." He sighed and flipping out of his dimension bumped into an ever so familiar face causing her to fall over and drop her glasses.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed as she hit the stone ground.

Dimentio blushed, "Sorry, Merlimbis, I can't really see where I'm going."

She giggled, "That's all right. I was on my way to see Merlumina, she says that she has something really big to show us, but this was a pleasant surprise."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," said Dimentio scratching the back of his head, "She and Merloo have some big announcement."

"We can go together," Merlimbis smiled as she took Dimentio's hand and walked towards their friend's house. Upon entering, Merlumia was sitting on her cream colored couch next to Merloo with a book opened in front of them.

"What's this?" Merlight asked who was also just arriving.

"That book I mentioned as kids," Merloo stated, "Merlumina and I have finished it."

"Wow!" Merlimbis said in awe as she walked over to the table that the book laid open on, "This is gorgeous!"

"Yeah," said Dimentio halfheartedly.

"It's full of light magic. Ever since that traitor, Demetri was exiled, the threat of dark magic has been on the rise. This should solve all of our problems!" cheered Merlumina.

"Demetri wasn't that bad," Dimentio said getting defensive as he took the book from the table and leafed through it.

"He was a traitor!" Merlimbis gasped, "Putting that aside... I actually wanted to ask you something, Dimentio, and I thought now would be the best time considering the good news."

"What did you want to ask me?" He asked folding his arms nervously.

"Well just that..." she started.

"Oh my Grambi she wants to go out with you!" Merlumina exclaimed. Merlimbis just blushed and looked at the ground.

"Sounds great," Dimentio smiled as he tossed the book on the table almost completely forgetting about it.

"Cool," she blushed while looking up from the ground.

Later that evening Merlimbis and Dimentio sat on a blanket on a hill overlooking the sunset as it sank on the horizon.

"This is gorgeous," Merlimbis smiled. Dimentio smiled too, it was a dream come true.

"You know, Dimentio..." Merlimbis began to say.

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she responded quickly abandoning the question.

He asked again, "What? You can ask me anything."

Merlimbis sighed, "I just want to know why you never take off your mask. I want to see your face. I just thought..."

"You thought what?" Dimentio asked.

"It's nothing," she blushed. Dimentio reached across the blanket and held her cold hand in his warm one. She began to glow both figuratively and literally as she looked at the masked boy.

"You're something special," Merlimbis sighed with contentment.

"So are you," Dimentio responded. She leaned in towards him, and he towards she. While inching closer Merlimbis's whole body shone white and from her chest protruded a white shimmering heart. It floated above her as her lips met with Dimentio's mask. She froze and pulled back, the heart casting light over the couple.

"This isn't working," she sighed. Then, slowly, without permission she leaned closer and pulled the mask off his face, but going in for the kiss she gasped in horror and backed away.

"Why would you do that?" He yelled.

"I just..." she stammered.

He responded, "I told you not to do that!"

"I'm sorry!" She cried tears welling up in her eyes, "Why didn't you tell us though?"

"You would have hated me! You would have thought of me a monster!" He yelled.

"You're a monster now!" She wailed backing away from him. Dimentio's face was pitch black like the night sky but a single bright yellow streak crossed diagonally down his face, light pouring from it. The brand of a traitor.

"You're the boy," she said eyes wide, "You're the son of the traitor."

"He wasn't a traitor!" yelled Dimentio, "He did something nobody else dared to do! How does that make him a traitor? So things went poorly, but that wasn't his fault!"

"Dimentio, your father is responsible for my mother's death! He used black magic!" Cried Merlimbis tears now streaking her cheeks.

"Well your father killed mine," said Dimentio with a cold expression.

Merlimbis croaked, "He did not. All he did was exile him. Demetri received his punishment."

"They knew he would die," Dimentio growled, "Nobody survives eternally wandering the dimensions. That's why I've worked so hard, Merlimbis, that's why I live. I want to do things my father dreamed of. You can help me." He walked closer to Merlimbis and held her hands. Slowly he leaned in and gently pecked her rosy lips.  
"We can do this together. The five of us. You, me, Merlight, Merloo, and Merlumina, together we are unstoppable!" Dimentio exclaimed. Behind the tears Merlimbis feverishly shook her head and tried backing away but Dimentio's grip was too strong.

"I'm not helping you. I can't help you!" She cried.

"Merlimbis, please, we can avenge my father's death. It's all in my book. I need your help!" He pleaded. Merlimbis looked up, the heart was still shining.

"I thought I loved you, Dimentio," she sighed as she turned her head to look away.

"Do you not anymore?" He asked, suddenly broken.

"I'm not like you!" She cried breaking free from his grip and standing up. Dimentio stood up as well to face her.

"You're right. Your heart is like purity, the cleanest and sweetest I've ever seen. Mine is nothing but chaos wrecking havoc in my soul. You don't belong with me. I understand now," He said with a blank expression.

"Dimentio..." She said.

"Go," he muttered. She stood still staring at the broken boy. The wind howled and moved the trees above her as she began to shiver.

"I said go!" He cried, "I hate you!" Tears then streaked the boy's face. Tears that no one would see again. Merlimbis looked at him with a frightened expression and turning ran far away from him. The heart, the one that lit the sky had broken. The heart of Merlimbis broke into several dazzling colored hearts and soared into the sky.

"I don't need them anymore. I can do this myself," growled Dimentio as he picked up the mask that had been dropped on the ground. Flipping to his dimension, he donned the mask again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Prophecy of Merlimbis

The Prophecy of Merlimbis

"I won't tell you!" Merlimbis cried dropping her glasses as she fell to her knees.

"Daughter, you have a duty," said her father, the head of their tribe. He looked at her with a stern expression, the sadness barely showing in the crinkles of his eyes.

"Father, I cannot tell you where he is," She sighed, her whole body trembling, "I will tell you anything else."

"What is the son of the traitor planning?" Asked her father.

"He plans revenge on our tribe," Merlimbis breathed, "He has some book that is supposed to help him."

"Dark magic," the tribe leader muttered, "My daughter, you must tell me where this boy is or you yourself will be a traitor!"

"I cannot let you hurt him!" She shouted crying into her dress.

Her father sighed, "Merlimbis, that boy has hurt you, he has hurt everyone. He will continue to hurt many innocent people if we don't stop him."

Merlimbis shook her head, "I would rather die than know I led Dimentio to his death."

"You are the heir to our tribe," said her father, now desperate.

"Then give it to Merlumina," She breathed.

"Bring in the other three..." he said with dismay. Merlimbis managed to stop crying and looked up as her friends entered the room.

"Please you cannot do this!" Merlight begged, "Merlimbis is one of the greatest light magicians of her time! Please leave her alone!"

"I don't want to do anything," said the father of Merlimbis, "but Merlimbis must do what is best for our tribe."

"Merloo and I have written a book all about light magic. We can defend ourselves against Dimentio!" Merlumina pleaded.

"I have learned from him as well. I know all about the dimensions. He doesn't know anything that I don't," said Merlight.

"That isn't all though," sighed Merlimbis, "I am powerless."

"What do you mean?" Bellowed her father.

"My powers escaped me that night on the hill. They escaped in the form of hearts," she muttered.

"So your power is out there for anyone to use?" Asked her father with an angry expression. Merlimbis began to tremble.

That's when Merlumina spoke up, "We can find the hearts. I vow to protect them. Merlimbis has already given her position of power to me, I vow to protect her magic. It is the least I can do."

Merloo brought out the large white journal, "This has all I've ever learned about magic. This is something quite new." He brought out a quill and began to write about the magical hearts, "What do you call them?"

Merlimbis recalled what Dimentio had told her about her heart being pure, "They shall be called pure hearts." Merloo made a note of it.

"Father, please give me a chance," Merlimbis said at one last attempt to save herself.

Her father wiped away a tear and regained his composure, "I'm sorry, Merlimbis." He took his staff and banging it on the ground the girl started to scream as the ground around her began to flip. Suddenly, she was gone.

"My daughter shall now wander the dimensions... the fate of a traitor..." He said.

"You can't do that!" Merlumina cried.

"She is my daughter... she can still find a way." With that Merlimbis's father left and it was just the three sages standing in the room.

"I need to finish writing about these pure hearts, we'll meet later, all right," said Merloo with a blank expression.

"We're coming with you," sighed Merlumina as she looked at the glasses of her friend still on the floor, "I don't want to lose anybody else. Merlight nodded in agreement as the three sulkily exited the court and made their way home.

Dimentio sat hidden in Dimension D reading over his book of dark magic.

"I cannot keep this... there is no way that I can go through with my plans anymore. I know Merlimbis, but she cannot tell a lie. My identity will come out soon enough," Dimentio sighed as he flipped through his book, "There has to be more to this. More than just simple magic, something... complex."

Merlimbis stood like a ghost, her image wavering as the dimensions passed by her.

"Where am I?" she asked, frightened at the fate that had come of her. She passed several places all in the blink of an eye.

"This is insane!" She cried for the movement was making her dizzy. Sticking out her arms, the movement stopped, she was standing in a single dimension, barely existing.

"No way..." she breathed. Dimentio sat in the corner writing feverishly in his journal. "Can you hear me?" He couldn't hear her. Nobody would ever be able to know she was there.

"Dimentio, please, I know part of you can hear me," she said. Wandering over to him she looked into his book.

"Oh, Dimentio," she sighed. Just then dozens of thoughts began to flood her mind. Whispers and chatter from people all over the dimensions.

"Stop!" she cried, "Stop!" The noise ceased, but in the back of her mind, Merlimbis could still hear people speaking. It was odd though... as if she was hearing people from another time.

"What is this?" She thought to herself. Sitting silently for the longest time she waited watching Dimentio write in his book.

"Oh my..." She muttered aloud, the future, past, and present lying in her mind. She walked over Dimentio and cupped a hand over his ear to speak into.

Merlimbis whispered, "I know somewhere out there you can hear me. Whether it be past, present, or future you, you have to listen to me. There will come a day, many, many, many years from now and there will be four heroes..." The voice of Merlimbis rang throughout the worlds touching the hearts of many great leaders. Her voice resonated through the air with her heart.

"Did you hear that?" Merlumina asked. The other two just looked at her with confusion. Merlumina grabbed the quill from Merloo and wrote a prophecy several pages long. Closing the book, she wrote in big letters, _The Light Prognosticus_.

Dimentio looked up from his writing and realized that he had begun to write words that were not his own. They foretold a great story. He looked puzzled but realizing he had finished his last page closed the book and wrote on the cover _The Dark Prognosticus._

Others all around the worlds past, present, and future heard the tale of the wandering Merlimbis and were ready. They would prepare for the four heroes and they would be waiting, ready.

Merlimbis began to feel her hold on the dimension faltering and looking at Dimentio whispered, "Please use my knowledge for good..." Some say they still hear the voice of Merlimbis, somewhere 1,500 years later in the form of a woman those call Merluvlee... and thus she went on wandering the dimensions until her inevitable death.


	5. Chapter 5: 1,500 Years

1,500 Years

Confinement can make even the wisest people insane. Sitting, and waiting thinking you are hearing something but you aren't. Suddenly you begin to see things as the eternal boredom sets in. When you're demented and delusional, solitude can be your worst enemy.

"Like the fly I sit on the wall waiting," muttered Dimentio as he sat in the corner of his dimension. That day, the day that Merlimbis rang out Dimentio had come up with a plan. He set his dimension to preserve himself for many years until the time of the prophecy. He kept himself alive, waiting and waiting for the time to finally come that he could be free and finally take revenge. For one thousand five hundred years Dimentio waited for his time when it would all fall into place. Finally, it would come time for the Master of Dimensions to reveal himself.

"Finally, like a performer I make my debut." Grabbing the black journal, Dimentio flipped out of his dimension fully dressed in mask and outfit.

"I was the joke, now I'm the jester," he breathed as he stepped out into what was once his home. It laid in ruins, everything he had ever known was ruined. His tribe had been completely destroyed.

"What have I come to?" Dimentio asked looking about. It finally dawned on him how much time passed. Everyone he ever knew was dead and now the home that he lived in was gone as well. Dimentio wandered to find where his father's old home was and where Merlumina, Merloo, and Merlight all lived. The castle was destroyed as well. It was the home of Merlimbis.

"I bet she lived happily here without me..." he said to himself. He continued to walk amongst the rubble thinking to himself, "What could have happened here?" While walking he saw an old sign on the ground.

"Border line," it read. One arrow pointed to the left and one to the right with faded print. The Tribe of Darkness on one side, the Tribe of Ancients on the other.

"They divided..." muttered Dimentio. After the exile of Merlimbis, the whole tribe had gone into a frenzy. Those that supported Dimentio and Merlimbis formed the Tribe of Darkness and those that remained formed the Tribe of Ancients. The two tribes grew to hate each other as they completely strayed from the message Merlimbis had left behind. She warned that everyone must remain united to save the world from utter chaos, yet nobody listened. Now the two tribes lay in ruins.

"Is someone out there?" Asked a deep voice. Dimentio jumped and dropped the sign as he looked about. He remained silent but then the voice called out again. Dimentio hid behind a pile of the ruined castle and kept watch as he saw a man walk into view. He wore a high top hat and a monocle. Most of his tall, slender body was hidden behind a cloak, slowly moving as he looked about the ruins.

"I know you're here," said the voice looking behind the ash and stone. Taking a breath Dimentio strode from his hiding place to the stranger.

"Amuse me," said Dimentio as he faced the man, "I am the Master of Dimensions, here on business, and you?"

"You seem so confident. How do you know I am not a foe?" Asked the monocled man.

Dimentio laughed, "Even if you are I have nothing to fear."

"Smug little fellow," retorted the man, "You can call me Count Bleck, Heir to the Tribe of Darkness."

"It does not seem like there is much left to rule," Dimentio responded.

Count Bleck smiled, "That would be where you are wrong. Soon there will be much to rule when the worlds are covered in darkness, all shall be mine."

"I like your taste," Dimentio mused, "I think this belongs to you." Dimentio, realizing the man of prophecy, brought out _The Dark Prognosticus_ and handed it to the Count.

"This looks strangely familiar..." said Bleck as he looked it over.

Dimentio chuckled, "Have you ever heard of a boy by the name of... Dimentio?" Asked the masked boy. Count Bleck gasped.

"You are the reason my tribe was founded, how did you..."

"How did I survive?" Finished Dimentio, "Oh it was easy. I am after all, as I said, the Master of  
Dimensions. It was child's play really." Count Bleck flipped through the book.

"You have much to know, Count, I think we shall make... a lovely team," Dimentio grinned. Inside of his mind ideas were whirring, things never written down in the book. After all, he had run out of pages. Thoughts and ideas, stories and happenings that would unfold all to happen in due time. Events that only Dimentio held within his mind... or so he thought. Dimentio would go to live with Count Bleck within the palace that once had held all of the Tribe of Darkness leaders. Together, they would plan the famous events to take place shortly after. The Chaos Heart, the Void, all would fall into play soon enough...


End file.
